


Finding Warm in The Cold

by DestielIsLoveDestielIsLife



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas dance, Cute Little Fic, High School AU, M/M, Short One Shot, Slow Dancing, Snow and stars, doubts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3071693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielIsLoveDestielIsLife/pseuds/DestielIsLoveDestielIsLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey I was wondering Cas..." He said, slowly turning his head and eyes away from the crowd to look at him. "Do you wanna dance? With me I mean."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Warm in The Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I am aware of how late this is and I honestly have no other excuse other than it was Christmas and I was busy so I appologise for not getting this up sooner but it's here and done and I hope you all enjoy this little Christmas one shot :)

It was the annual Christmas Dance at Kansas State High School. Castiel was sat at the punch table handing out drinks to his fellow students. He only volunteered for the job because he didn't want to ask just anyone. He also had it as an excuse if anyone were to ask him.  
There was only one person in the school that he wanted to ask and that was Dean Winchester. Dean though, was really popular with everyone.   
He first noticed him 2 years ago in Cookery class when Dean had decided to make cherry pie, not Dean's favorite but it was just as good. Ever since then Castiel had been completely besotted by Dean and even his friends Gabriel and Balthazar were aware of it. Only because he nearly always talked about Dean when he was around them. They didn't mind though, in fact they often teased him about it whenever Dean was seen around girls and that kinda pissed Castiel off at times but he always brushed it off in the end as playful banter.   
Tonight though, Dean was wearing a smart suit that looked absolutely amazing on him. He was surrounded by girls, which didn't surprise Castiel, so he just blocked them out and just focused on Dean.   
He was in a daze and didn't realize Dean turning his gaze towards him. Luckily for Castiel, Gabriel stood right in front if him and brought his attention back to reality,

"Cas? Hello?" He asked elongating his words as he waved his hand in his face and flicked his forehead. 

Cas blinked and his head moved around slightly realizing his surroundings.

"Huh, what?" He finally replied.

"Err hello you've got your head in the clouds again Cas, I asked for a drink." He smiled.

Cas still held the ladle in his right hand and he poured him a drink, still not fully paying attention to Gabriel. 

"Aww Cassie wanna go talk to Deanie but he's too shy" He scoffed. 

"Shut up Gabriel" Said Cas, rolling his eyes.

Gabe walked away and Cas sat back in his chair behind the table. 

                 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

About half an hour had passed by and it was around 9:00pm and the whole Gym was filled with energy and excitement. Loads of people were dancing on the newly created 'dance floor' for the night and Cas was still sat at his station. He wasn't completely hating the night as they did play some songs that he liked so that was a plus. Cas was just casually jamming away to the current song playing swaying his head and shoulders to the rhythm when he heard a voice.

"Hey Cas, could I get a drink?"

Castiel looked up and right there standing in front of him with those emerald green eyes was Dean himself. 

"Err yeah sure." He answered, a little dumbfounded. 

'How did he know his name?' He thought. 

Even with this simple task he was nervous around him. What if he spilled it, or worse spilled it on Dean?  
Thankfully he managed, just about and he handed the cup to him. Dean brought his hand up and his fingers traced over Castiel's and he nearly almost DID drop the cup and spill it.

Castiel froze a little.

'He touched me' he thought to himself again before shaking it from his mind.

He looked up back at Dean, waiting for him to leave so that he could sit down again and take a breath because that was an intense enough encounter on it's own, but he didn't move. Instead, he stayed there for a good few seconds bobbing his head to the music that was playing and he took a gulp of his drink before he spoke again. 

"This party's not bad is it?" He stated, still looking ahead of him into the crowd of people. 

Dean took a quick look at him through the corner of his eye, moving his head towards him ever so slightly. 

"Yeah it's ok" He replied, his voice sounding a little higher than usual. 

"Hey I was wondering Cas..." He said, slowly turning his head and eyes away from the crowd to look at him. "Do you wanna dance? With me I mean."

Castiel was utterly Befuddled and looked at him incredulously not completely believing his question.

"What?" Was all he could string together at this moment in time with his crush of 2 years staring back at him waiting for an answer. He wanted to accept and he was about to but a sudden felling of dread ran over him like his heart was in his stomach. What if this was all a joke? Some sick game he was playing with his friends? Dean couldn't possibly like him, could he? He didn't even know if Dean was actually into guys. All of these questions were circling around his head. 

In the end though he decided, what had he got to lose? He was out as gay anyway and if it was a joke he could just shrug it off. 

"Would you like to dance with me, Castiel?" He asked again, the hint of nervousness in his smooth voice. 

"Okay..." 

He stood up and walked around the left side of the table to meet Dean. He was smiling back at him and Cas found himself staring at Dean's freckles over the bridge of his nose and under his eyes. He turned his head away as to not look creepy. 

They had moved into the crowd and at first it was awkward but as soon as the song picked up again they were happily jamming away to it. Although, what came next was something that made Dean blush. Suddenly a slow song came on and Castiel had noticed Dean's face slightly flushed and he blushed himself a little. 

'He looks so cute.' Cas thought to himself.

Dean being Dean though, tried to hide it to the best of his ability but that just made it worse, so he gave up. 

Dean just gestured to Cas that he was ok with the song and still wanted to dance with him.

Castiel gulped so hard that he was sure the whole Gym had heard him. This was intense for him. He'd only ever imagined or fantasized about being close to Dean, so the real thing was quite overwhelming. 

Dean gently placed his hands on Cas' waist and he flinched ever so slightly. Cas also brought his arms up over Deans shoulders and holy fuck he was absolutely bricking it. Dean looked into his eyes and licked his lips. Cas just couldn't look at him. He was way too embarrassed and he could feel himself burning up with the intensity if Dean's touch and of all places, on his waist? This was too much, if that were even possible. 

"Are you ok Cas?" He asked pausing momentarily before continuing. "You don't have to be so nervous" He smiled.

Cas finally looked up at him and spoke.

"Why are you doing this Dean? Is it a joke?" He asked seriously. "Because if it is then you can cut it out right now." he pulled away a little.

"Why would I be joking? I wanted to dance with you, so I asked if you wanted to. Simple as that" He informed him, slowly pulling him back in to how close he was before.

"I don't know, it's just people are staring Dean." He said sheepishly. 

"Let them, once they're satisfied, they'll stop." He paused again looking Cas from top to bottom. "You look so good tonight Cas. I actually wanted to ask you to the dance a couple of weeks ago but then I found out that you were helping out and well you know the rest" Smiled Dean again. 

Cas just couldn't believe what he was hearing. 

"Dean I..." 

Before he could finish Dean cut him off. He lent in and whispered into Cas' ear.

"I really like you." 

Castiel's eyes became wide over the words Dean had just spoke to him, his cheeks blushing and a burning sensation firing up through the whole of his body. He looked up sharply into his eyes not fully believing what Dean was confessing all of a sudden. Cas dipped his head again looking down at his feet.

"W-what? You- I don't-" He gulped around a swallow and he tried to get a proper answer out but he just couldn't. This was all so sudden and overwhelming. 

"Come on," Dean said with a grin, moving his right arm over Castiel's left and to his wrist. "let's go somewhere more private" 

He pulled him away from the dance floor at towards the Gym door that opened out into the rest of the school.

"Wait here a minute and please don't go anywhere, I'll be right back"

Cas stood at the door watching Dean. As if he would go anywhere right now after that. After what Dean just confessed to him. He still was entirely convinced but for now he was willing to do what Dean told him. Dean was talking to one of the teachers that was acting as a chaperone for the night and Cas tried to focus but his mind was too befuddled with questions, 'what if's' and just where exactly dean planned on taking him. At this point Gabriel and Balthazar both looked at each other completely and utterly surprised and confused and who Cas just left with.

Dean came jogging back, his face lit up with a smile.

"I just told Mrs Harvelle that you aren't feeling well so I'm taking you outside to get a bit of fresh air. I'm guessing we have at least half an hour before she comes looking for us." His face positively beaming with anticipation and a little excitement. 

They reach the side entrance of the school and step outside. It's cold and neither of them have a coat. Dean steps a little further stopping and holding his hand out to Castiel. It's a few seconds before he reaches out to Deans hand with hesitation but when he ghosts his already cooling fingers and palm over Deans, his hands a warm and Cas grips them feeling the warmth before he's pulled again. His heart flutters slightly. He's holding deans hand. It feels like a dream and Cas actually pinches the back of his hand, just to reassure himself. They walk for a short amount of time, maybe a few minutes but to Cas it feels like so much longer. 

While they walk Cas leans against Dean's right arm, moving his hand over Deans to link their fingers together. At first he's annoyed with himself - actually giving in to the feeling of Dean. Cas doesn't look but he can see a faint smile curling at the side of Dean's mouth out the corner of his eye. His cheeks reddening ever so slightly. This makes Cas relax ever so slightly at the feelings stirring in his stomach that this might not actually have a good ending. He stops in his thoughts. This isn't even a beginning let alone any kind of ending and he brushes it aside.

When they do stop they're at the football pitch and they climb up onto the stacking of seats at the side. The light they have is mostly dark but the lights coming from the school building is enough for them to see each other. Dean is sitting looking up at the stars that are visible through the clouds and as he breathes Castiel watches his breath as it escapes his mouth and how his green eyes glisten in the faint glow of the moon. He's loving the way his eyes do that but he forces himself to at least try to think rationally.

"Dean, what's going on here" He finally manages, placing his hands on his lap. 

Dean slowly turns his head towards him looking intently and listening to every word.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"To get you all to myself? and it's nice just sitting here at night, it's really peaceful." 

"I'm not sure I fully understand you're intensions here Dean. Look, if this is a joke then haha ok you've had you're fun. Can I go back now?" Cas ran a hand through his hair and bringing his attention back to Dean. Annoyed at himself again for retaliating to Deans actions earlier.

"Listen, I'm not so good at this stuff but I'm trying because like I said, I really like you and I don't know why you won't believe me." His voice stern with a hint of concern flowing over it. 

Cas is slightly taken aback at Dean's response a slight hint of belief rising in his gut. 

"But you haven't exactly-"

"Payed any attention to you before?" He sighs looking back up at the night sky. "well, I guess I was just nervous, plus the opportunity never really arose for me to get you on your own. To talk" 

Cas takes a moment realizing that he must be telling the truth. At this point why would it all just be a joke? There was just Dean and him and Castiel let himself relax slightly. He slowly slid closer to Dean.

"So, what would you say if I really liked you back?" He replied scratching the back of his neck. 

Dean leaned in closer, gripping Cas' chin with his forefinger and thumb grinning like the cat that got the cream. 

"I already know Cas."

Those words cause a sudden knock to his stomach and chest and before he can reply Dean's lips are already pressed gently over his. Castiel's eyes are wide but only for a few seconds before he falls into and returns the kiss. 

It gets colder with every longer, lingering breeze of wind that flows over them. Even though their bodies are both filled with warmth for each other right at this moment Castiel is beginning to shiver next to Dean. 

Dean breaks away from their kiss and it stifles a tiny whine from Cas. 

"Dude you're shivering" He states looking him up and down.

"Yes, I can tell. It's freezing." He replies, starting to rub his hands over opposite arms in an attempt to get even slightly warmer. 

"Here." Dean leans in even closer and unbuttons his blazer, rubbing his own hands over Cas' before he pulls them in and around his back. Dean is warm, weirdly warm for the current weather but he likes it and he flops his head onto Dean's shoulder enjoying the wave of nervousness, more warmth - both on the inside and outside - and joy thats radiating through his body right now. Dean unbuttons Cas' blazer and tucks his hands around his back too linking his hands together and pulling him in a little more.

Castiel pulls his head back a tiny gasp at the gentle touch of Dean's hands.

"Can we do that again, please?" He asks, his approval of the kiss shining bright on his face through his almost hooded eyes, his face completely red now.

"Cas, you don't have to ask." he grins again almost sinfully before their lips lean in again and move in soft motions while Dean licks over Cas' bottom lips before he allows both tongues to intwine with each other.

In the midst of all this, a wet and cold something falls onto Castiel's flushed cheeks but he doesn't stop. Another and another begin to fall faster and when they both realize that snowy white flakes are falling down on them they realize that this Christmas, will be and extremely amazing one.


End file.
